The new and distinct cultivar of grape named ‘Gratitude’ is described herein. The new cultivar originated from a hand-pollinated cross of A-1925 (female parent) and A-1581 (male parent) made in 1991. The seedlings fruited in the summer of 1992 in a vineyard near Clarksville, Ark. and one was selected for its seedless, green, crisp berries with neutral flavor. The fruit grows in large tight clusters, the vines have medium vigor and the plants are healthy.